


Workout

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: A gym session turns into something entirely different…





	Workout

It was late in the evening. Your missions were over for the day, and you were glad to finally be able to go to the gym to work off some steam. What you didn’t expect was to encounter Cable in there. You walked in on him lifting weights, his biceps and pecs flexing and shining with sweat. A pang of heat went through you. Oh great. The one person you wanted nothing more than to fuck just had to be there, didn’t he? With his ridiculously muscular chest and sexy, greying undercut.

A hushed groan left your lips, and you were able to hide behind one of the gym machines before he noticed you. You watched with bated breaths and an aching wet pussy soaking down your panties as he worked those biceps of his. His stern, grumpy face looked concentrated on what he was doing, and each time he lifted a weight, he let out grunt that fluttured your core.

 _Fuck_ …Your gaze wandered down his thick forearm, and down to his big, veiny hand and then over to his cybernetic one. Holy fuck…How many times already hadn’t you imagined those hands spanking your ass while he took you hard from behind…

 _Shit._  Weeks worth of sexual frustration was finally bubbling over, making your pussy throb as you watched him work out. Oh God, you just needed a little bit of release….Biting down on your lip, you lowered your hand between your legs, sliding your fingers over your tights covered sex. Your clit twitched at the touch, swelled in anticipation.

 _Oh fuck._  Holding your breath, you fixed your glazed over eyes on Cable’s sweaty body as you started rubbing circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs. You started fantasizing about him bending you over one of the machines and fuck you hard and rough. A tiny gasp fled your lips and you had to press your lips together to keep yourself from moaning when you felt your core tightening. God, you were so close. So close…

“Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”

You gasped, snapped your hand away from your sex and stared at Cable with bright, red cheeks. He was standing over there, grinning at you. Shit, you hadn’t even noticed that he’d put down his weights, you had been too busy with the much-needed pleasure taking over your body.

Cable watched you with both amusement and lust in his brown eyes. It had been a arousing sight, seeing you stand there with your hand between your legs, tiny unwilling moans falling from your half-open mouth as you touched yourself. That’s what given you away. That, and that poor hiding place where you obviously didn’t think he could see you. What you didn’t know, was that he had a perfect view through the machine of your face, and the spot between your legs that he had dreamed about fucking ever since he moved into the Mansion a couple of weeks earlier.

Every day, you walked around teasing him with your curves tucked inside those tight X-Men clothes. Every day, you greeted him with a bright smile and a friendly “Good morning.” You hadn’t said more words to each other than that, but fuck, he didn’t care. All he wanted was to fuck you, and you obviously felt the same.

You stared as Cable sauntered towards you, stopping only inches away from you. His eyes, heavy with lust, pierced into yours, his jaw clenching.

“Well?” he gruffed, referring to his earlier question.

Mouth half-open, your chest heaving heavily as you stared into his eyes. Oh fuck it! Pressing your lips against his, you curled your arms around his neck. Cable growled and kissed you back, his hands cupping your ass and lifting you up. Swirling around, he pushed you down against the machine, tugging at your tights to pull them down while his lips never left yours.

“Fuck me from behind,” you mumbled through kisses. Cable growled in response and took a step back. Smirking, you turned around, pulled down your tights and panties to your ankles, and spread your legs as you bent over the machine. You watched with lustful eyes as he opened the zipper on his khakis and took out his thick, hardened cock. You licked your lip at the sight of how hard he already was, pushed out your butt further, eager to feel him inside your tingling wet pussy.

A sharp slap on your ass made you gasp, another made you giggle, and the third made you whimper and moan. The corner of Cable’s lips formed a wicked smirk. God, he was such a tease, wasn’t he?

“Please, fuck me, Cable,” you begged lustfully, your legs trembling as you rose up on your toes, grinding your ass against his crotch. The feeling of his hardness between your buttocks made your pussy clench with need.

“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?” he snickered, planting a fourth, much harder smack on your rear, one that knocked your body forward. You gasped and moaned anew, gripped the steel bars on the machine at the pain flodding your body.

“Fuck, Cable!” you growled with annoyance. “Just fuck me already!”

“Fine!” he growled back, gripping your ass and spreading your buttocks apart as he pushed into you with one forceful thrust.

“Oh fuck!” you gasped when he slammed deep into your pussy, stretching your inner walls to the fullest.

“Is this what you want?! Huh?!” Cable grunted as he started ramming his hard cock in and out of your sopping cunt. Fuck did it feel good. You were so tight, so wet…

“Yes!” you screamed in pleasure, didn’t care if anyone heard. All you cared about was how good it felt to have him inside you finally.

Looking back at him over your shoulder, Cable grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back, his eyes locked with yours as he repeatedly thrusted into you. The squishy sounds of your pussy juices mixed with the sounds of his hips slapping against your ass filled the room, along with both your moans and heavy breathing.

Cable’s cock hit that pleasure spot deep within you over and over, bringing you swiftly to your climax. Holding his gaze, you saw his cybernetic eye flare up just as his body stiffened and he let out a guttural growl. His throbbing cock swelled inside you, filling you up with thick ropes of warm cum and you came all over him as he was lodged deep inside you.

“Jesus,” Cable breathed and stumbled backwards, tucking his dick back into his khakis.

Smiling at him with satisfaction, you stood up, pulling your panties and tights back up to cover your cum dripping sex.

“Thank you, I needed that,” you hummed, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I might come back for more one of these days. ”

With that you left the gym, leaving a staring Cable behind you, already longing for his next encounter with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you like this story, please leave a kudos and/or a comment :)


End file.
